


Iyo Lamang.

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Crush ni Nerdy Jonginnie si Kyungsoo at kahit ang mga siga-looking kuyas ni Kyungsoo ay kaya niyang suungin para mapatunayan ang malinis na intention sa dalaga.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Iyo Lamang.

**Author's Note:**

> ewan ko nalang.

Tatlong taon. Tatlong fuvking years nag man up ang ating bida for a plain and simple _'hi'_ sa kanyang crush for god knows how long subalit labis labis ang naging sagot sa kanya which he didn’t expected.

_'Hi'_ muntik ng mautal sa dalawang letra na isang salita si Jongin ng finally batiin niya ang crush after ng cheerdance competition.

As expected, panalo na naman ang _Roaring Tigers,_ ang cheerleading team ng university na pinapasukan ni Jongin and right there, right after the performance his self control is suddenly down the drain after failing to gather his senses, nag marcha ang photographer ng university publication team upang harangin ang kanyang prinsesa bago pa ito makabalik sa backstage.

Humihingal at pawisan pa si Kyungsoo, nakangiti pabalik sa kanya, though nag slow mo ang mundo ni Jongin, naamoy parin niya ang matamis na pabango ng cheerleader.

"Hi." Ang tanging nasabi niya but he's proud of himself kahit iyon lang ang salitang rumolyo sa dila.

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo, naghihintay sa mga susunod na sasabihin ng tila naging estatwang photographer at ng mabatid na wala ng masabi pa she made her move.

"Uhm. Jongin right? Actually may party kami right after the event. Punta ka ha? Invited naman yata lahat ng Uni Publication Staff. See you?" Tagatak ang pawis ni Kyungsoo, and for two seconds nagka urge pa ang nerd photographer na punasan ito because what if magkasakit ang prinsesa niya which is a No-No.

For years na sinubaybayan nito ang crush, Jongin knew how weak Kyungsoo's immune system is.

"So? I'll expect you to come ha?" Follow up question ng cheerleader and hastily, napatango nalang si Jongin kahit partying isn't his thing. "Great!" Natutuwang sabi ni Kyungsoo at bago tuluyang iwan si Jongin para bumalik at samahan ang teammates niya sa backstage, she gave his shoulder a few taps which brought him higher than cloud 9.

_Dude,_ na-starstruck si Jongin, lumipad ang puso at utak, ang kaluluwa niya pansamantalang iniwan ang katawang lupa nito dahil sa lubos na tuwa. Ang bait ng prinsesa niya at tuloy, lalo siyang naiinlab dito.

Nasa clubhouse ng isang private village ang venue ng party. Puno ng hiyawan at sigawan, pinaghalong amoy ng yosi at pabango sa venue at higit sa lahat siksikan ang mga estudyanteng nakikiparty sa lugar ang nadatnan nina Jongin.

Madilim na ang gabi, late ng dumating si Jongin kasabay ang bestfriend na taga Uni Publication team din na si Baekhyun sa location.

"Jongs, tutuloy pa ba tayo? Mukhang patapos na. tsaka hindi ka mahilig sa mga ganito diba?" Nagdadalawang isip na tanong ni Baekhyun habang yakap pa si dibdib ang mcbook.

Mga tatlong metro lang sila sa bungad at hindi makita ni Jongin ang dalagang sadya niyang puntahan.

"Oh shit, andito si Chanyeol. Of all places?" Napatingin si Jongin sa katabi niyang babae na ngayon ay panicky na.

"Jock yang ex mo, nakalimutan mo bang party animal yang hayop na-"

"Jongin.."

"Sorry.." Napakagat labi na lamang si Jongin ng makatanggap ng matatalim na tingin galing kay Baekhyun. "Pero, Baek. Samahan mo ko sa loob, kahit 5 minutes lang! Magpapakita lang ako kay Kyungsoo.." Ngiti ni Jongin at si Baekhyun who is very supportive sa fantasy ng bestfriend ay bumuntong hininga na lamang, setting aside lahat ng issues nila ng manloloko niyang ex jowa.

"Fine. Just talk to her then we leave alright?" Jongin eagerly nods, taking Baekhyun's mcbook at ipinasok sa kanyang suot na backpack.

Walang Kyungsoo. Nalibot na ni Jongin at ilang shots na ang kanyang nireject subalit ni anino ng crush ay hindi parin niya naaninag.

Ready ng sumuko si Jongin, mag-isa na lamang siyang naupo sa isang bakanteng upuan sa kitchen sapagkat nagpakidnap na ang marupok niyang bestfriend sa gago nitong ex.

Jongin sighed for the nth time. Uuwi na lamang yata siya and lowkey, he's regretting the decision na sumugod sa isang party where he doesn't belong to.

Hawak ang isang strap ng kanyang backpack, naglakad na patungo sa back door si Jongin upang lumabas and right there, katulad ng nangyari sa buong pagkatao niya balik sa competition kanina, nag slow mo muli ang paligid niya, especially when Kyungsoo smiled sa kausap nito.

Nakatalikod man ang lalaki kay Jongin, biglang sumakit naman ang puso nito. His princess is having drinks sa isang lalaki sa madilim na likuran ng bahay.

Aatras si Jongin pero umabante ang paa niya, leading him closer sa dalawang tao na nandodoon.

Nakailang steps na ito subalit he's remained unnoticed at nag slow mo muli ang paligid niya when Kyungsoo smiled at him. Jongin pauses midstep, fixing his glasses upang siguraduhin that Kyungsoo really did smiled at him. Sa kanya at tanging sa kanya lamang.

"Jongin, hi!" Kyungsoo waved at him at ang kausap ng prinsesa niya tumalikod upang lumingon sa kanya.

It's Sehun Oh. Nakahinga ng maluwag si Jongin at huminto na ang madramang pagkirot ng puso niya.

Safe. Sa mata ng mga resident chismosa sa University nila, Sehun is more than a bestfriend sa IT girl ng campus, they think syota ito ni Kyungsoo but Jongin accidentally discovered that they weren't. Childhood bestfriends sina Sehun at Kyungsoo and that the guy is actually in a forbidden relationship with their other bestfriend, Luhan Xi or Oh.

Yes. Luhan Oh. At kaya forbidden ay dahil Luhan and Sehun are step-siblings. Kyungsoo knew, only the three of them knew about the romantic relationship pero make it five because right after aksidenteng madiskubre ni Jongin ay kinwento niya ito sa bff niyang si Baekhyun. _Chismosong Nerd._

Moving on, hindi na maigalaw ni Jongin ang kanyang dila dahilan ng overwhelmed na puso nito kaya si Miss Friendship ulit ang nagsalita.

"Uuwi ka na?"

"You know him?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun sa dalaga. Tumango sa kanya si Kyungsoo and the former excused himself pabalik sa party leaving his bestfriend sa photographer.

"S-sorry. Uhm? Uuwi ka na?" Tanong muli ni Kyungsoo sa isang malumanay ma boses. Malumanay man subalit nagmistula itong sampal para matauhan si Jongin.

"Ah, eh. Ahm. Sana kasi di kita mahanap.." Jongin replied with all honesty, earning a quick giggle from Kyungsoo.

"Well, it's not late pa naman so shots? Sa loob?" Nahihiya man subalit agad na tumango si Jongin, forgetting that he's a weak ass shit pagdating sa alcohol.

Papasok na sana ang dalawa ng sabay silang makarinig ng isang pamilyar na boses ng lalaki, a man looking for Kyungsoo anywhere.

It is Kris, yung team captain ng basketball team nila. Ex-boyfriend ni Kyungsoo who cheated with another chearleader.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo ng biglang tumalikod ito to face him.

She smiled at him and urgently said "hmm. uwi ka na diba? Tara. Let's go." and pulls Jongin with her out of the place.

Medyo malayo na ang nalakad ng dalawa, malapit na sila sa gate ng village when Kyungsoo speaks.

"Uhm. So. Saan tayo?" Tanong nito sabay hinto, making Jongin bumps into her.

"S-sorry." Jongin stuttered while fixing his own glasses. "Uuwi na?" It's not a question, it's a statement, an unsure one.

Kyungsoo laughs.

"What if kung ayaw ko pa umuwi?" She teases, licking her lower lip fully knowing na nagiging marupok ang mga lalaki whenever she's doing the gesture.

Jongin gulps bago ibaling ang tingin sa kung saan except her beautiful face.

"Ah eh, m-may curfew ako, s-sabi ni ate hanggang 12 lang daw ako." Humalakhak si Kyungsoo kasi-

"What are you? 10?" Tanong nito bago muli tumawa sa sinabi ni Jongin.

"H-Hindi naman. Ayoko lang na nag-aalala si mama." Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, but sincerely she's amazed. Never in her life na nakatagpo siya ng isang lalaki like Jongin.

A true gentleman, it’s safe to say.

"Alright Cinderella if I can't take you out just bring me home." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo and nag buffer pa ang utak at dila ni Jongin before he fully processed Kyungsoo's words.

"T-teka kukunin ko lang yung car." Ang daming surprises ni Jongin, well unconsciously naso-sorpresa si Kyungso sa kanya. _First,_ he's a soft boy unlike ng mga introverted guys na agresibong inaapproach si Kyungsoo. _Second,_ Jongin can drive. He can fufcking drive for real kahit mukhang hindi.

She misjudged him, she admits and Kyungsoo is suddenly guilty. Now she's wondering kung ilang surprises pa ang malalaman niya about the nerd one.

"Car? San yung car mo?"

"N-nasa party pa, car park." Kyungsoo rolls her eyes. Okay, medyo shunga parin si Jongin.

"Sige, tinatamad na ko maglakad with this heels eh, can I wait for you here nalang?" Ngumiti si Jongin at mabilis na tumakbo pabalik sa venue.

_A mansion._ Jongin Kim lives in a mansion.

Literal na napa jawdrop si Kyungsoo when Jongin parked his car sa kanilang parking area kung saan may nakapark na tatlo pang imported na mga sasakyan.

Jongin pulls over at when he started unbuckling his seatbelt napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"You live here?" She asks in disbelief.

Humble na tumango si Jongin.

"K-kyungsoo.. Sure ka bang ayaw mo umuwi?" Tumango lamang si Kyungsoo, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Ayoko. Nakainom ako at sigurado aasarin lang ako ng mga kuya ko, worst, baka sermonan pa." It's Jongin's turn to nod.

Bumaba na ang dalawa. Jongin thanked the security guard na nagbukas ng gate pati na rin ang katulong na nagbukas ng front door for them.

Pagkatapak sa mala palasyong mansiyon, nanghina si Kyungsoo. Nanliit ito at tila gusto na lamang niyang umuwi.

He tugs on Jongin's shirt, lahat ng confidence niya nilamon ng laki ng bahay.

"Okay ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Jongin habang paakyat sila sa engrandeng spiral staircase.

"H-hindi. Pota Jongin, uuwi na ako sa amin." Natawa ng slight si Jongin ng nag switch off ang pagiging taklesa ng prinsesa niya.

"Ay, sige ihahatid kita." Sabi nito.

"No no no! Nahihiya lang ako kasi ang yaman mo. Bakit di mo sinabi!!" Nakangusong tanong ni Kyungsoo at finally nakarating din sila sa hallway patungo sa mga kwarto.

"S-sorry."

Honestly, kung gaano kabagal mag man up si Jongin para i approach ang kanyang matagal lifetime crush _(yes, lifetime)_ ganoon naman kabilis mag the moves si Kyungsoo so here they are, nasa bahay ni Jongin. Isang approach lang at naiuwi na niya ang kanyang apple of the eye, ang dalagang nagpapatibok ng kanyang puso.

Napakabilis ng pangyayari subalit si Jongin kumagat nalang.

"You sleep here." Sa pinakadulong kwarto ng hallway sa second floor, nagbukas ng pintuan si Jongin. "Guest room. You can stay here tonight." Ngiti ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nakahawak padin sa laylayan ng hoodie niya.

"Ikaw? Where's your room?" Tanong ng dalaga and Jongin pointed at the room with a poster ng One Piece na nakadikit sa pintuan. "Okay." She lets go at mabilis na tumungo sa nasabing kwarto.

Nakapasok na ng kwarto si Kyungsoo ng mahabol ito ni Jongin.

"Dito ako matutulog, takot ako mag isa." She announced and Jongin swallows every emotion, kaba, takot, excitement, lahat na, pabalik sa tiyan niya.

Masyadong mabilis pero he's a hungry motherfucker kaya tutuka siya. It's not like everyday na nandito ang kanyang prinsesa, nakatayo sa gitna ng kwarto niya with a tight fitting red dress at mapupulang labi.

Napakaganda, nakakaakit, lalo niyang minamahal.

Naupo si Jongin sa edge ng kama niya and let Kyungsoo wander inside his room. Namamangha ang dalaga, nakatingin sa leggo collection ni Jongin. She's talking to him and obviously, tila naging bingi ang nerd sa ganda ng boses niya. Masyadong surreal at ilang beses ng kinurot ni Jongin ang magkabilang legs niya to see if the moment is real.

Masakit. Totoo nga at hindi ito bunga ng kanyang imahinasyon.

"You assembled lahat ng to?" Natauhan lang si Jongin ng lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya, smiling at him.

"O-oo.. Hobby lang." Tipid na sagot ni Jongin at ng huminto si Kyungsoo sa harapan niya, Jongin's eyes grew bigger in surprise.

She laughs at his dumbfounded expression.

"Hmmm. Jongin Kim. I have a request."

"A-ano yun?"

Kyungsoo grinned before turning around so Jongin's facing her back.

"Can you unzip me first?" Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang mahabang buhok. Napalunok ng laway si Jongin at with a shaky hand and closed eyes, without a word, Jongin complied.

Slowly and gently, with his lungs failing him, he unzips her dress and she turns around right after.

Ang pag tawa ni Kyungsoo echoed pa sa tenga ni Jongin.

"Cute naman." Nanggigil si Kyungsoo, stopping herself from reaching for Jongin's pink cheek at kurutin. Next thing he heard ay ang pagbagsak ng isang bagay sa sahig, curious he looks down upang tumingin.

It's her red dress, pooling around her feet. Wala sa sariling napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo but his virgin eyes stopped sa malaki at malulusog na dibdib ni Kyungsoo. She smirked at nag step forward hanggang he's face to face with her boobs.

"K-Kyungsoo anong ginagawa mo. Magbihis ka." He said, trying to push the demon that is tempting him upang magkasala.

Sa halip na sumunod, kinuha nalang ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Jongin, guiding it to her bouncy glands. Si Kyungsoo pa tong nag squeeze ng mga kamay ni Jongin at napakagat siya ng labi, malambot ang kamay ni Jongin subalit mabilis siyang nag-init.

"Kyungsoo.. This is not what I want." Nagstep forward muli si Kyungsoo and straddled the blushing man, yung mga palad nito nasa dibdib parin nila and Jongin can feel her portruding nipples against his skin.

"So anong gusto mo from me?" Malakas na binawi ni Jongin ang mga palad niya, praying sa lahat ng santo na ilayo ang kasalanan na handang magpalapa.

He looked at her straight sa mata, sapagkat gusto niyang makita ni Kyungsoo that he's being sincere.

"Gusto kita Kyungsoo. Matagal na. O-oo, gusto ko at ilang beses ko ng naimagine yung mga ganitong scenario subalit with feelings. I just don’t want to fuck you. I want to make love with you Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo isn't expecting that attack. At lalo lamang na nag-init ang pagnanasa ni Kyungsoo na makuha si Jongin tonight.

She didn't left his lap at maingat na kinuha ang glasses ni Jongin, tossing it to the side before cupping his cheeks. And realizing that behind those round glasses hides not only a kind hearted prince but a good looking one too.

"Bukas nalang yung feelings. Ako muna masusunod ngayon." Kyungsoo whispers while rubbing the tip of their noses. "Does it sound fair?"

Jongin's screaming inside his brain that _no, huwag, not now, hindi._ Ngunit the longer their eyes are glued together, the quicker he caves in sa lustful desires ni Kyungso pati na rin ng sarili niya.

"Hmmm." Napa hum nalang si Jongin at cue na iyon for Kyungsoo kaya mabilis niyang sinunggaban ang mapupulang labi ni Jongin.

Agresibo ang pagsasayaw ng mga labi nila, first time ni Jongin subalit all those years ng panonood niya ng porn nag paid-off din whenever his name leaves Kyungsoo’s lips. Para saan pa kung hindi niya magagamit ang mga napag-aralan diba?

Well, napakagaling humalik ni Kyungsoo na hindi nagtagal ay nalunod na si Jongin ng tuluyan, unconsciously bringing his palms sa hubad na dibdib ng dalaga, squeezing it, pinching her nipples.

Mabilis na nag esclate ang maiinit na pangyayari until Jongin's lying on his back, chilling habang si Kyungsoo ay patuloy lang sa pag bounce sa kanyang lap, his dick buried deep inside her, raw at walang protection.

Kahit lango sa libog, hindi parin mapigilan ni Jongin ang sarili to admire Kyungsoo's breathtaking beauty.

"Ang ganda mo.."

"Jongin please.. suck my boobs." Jongin sat and quickly latches his mouth sa pinkish na utong ng babae, sucking it roughly kagaya ng hiling niya.

When he's tired of abusing her boobs, Jongin unlatches from her nipples at maingat na pinatakan ng malalambot na halik ang balikat niya, to her collarbones hanggang sa kanyang leeg. Isang halik muli sa malusog na dibdib ni Kyungsoo bago niya hilahin sa panga si Jongin.

Their eyes met for a brief second.

"You're so perfect Kyungsoo.. So so perfect." Bulong ni Jongin in a malambing way, making her soft.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. To me." Jongin says before he pressed his lips against hers, capturing her luscious lips into a full mouthed kiss.

"Jongin." At binilisan pa ni Kyungsoo ang pagtalbog sa itaas ng lalaking nakayakap sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo.." Ungol ni Jongin ng maramdaman ang climax niya, Kyungsoo knew kaya sinadya niyang magclench, making Jongin blow all of his load inside her, painting her walls white. "Fuck!!" Kagat labing ungol nito habang patuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa ginagawang pagtaas baba para habulin ang sariling orgasm. And she didn’t last longer, not when Jongin's harshly rubbing on her clit.

“Jongin fucking..” Sensual na pag sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan ni Jongin right after reaching her own heaven.

Without pulling out, sabay at magkayakap na napahiga ang dalawa sa kama, Kyungsoo on top of the nerd.

Panting, trying to even his erratic heartbeat, napatingin si Jongin sa pawisang mukha ng dalagang nakahiga sa itaas niya.

Dati pinapangarap niya lang, ngayon kaya na niyang halikan and so he did placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"Tired?" Ang kanina ay nauutal na dila ngayon diretso at lalaking lalaki na magsalita.

"Yeah. But I can still go another round if you're still g." She pants tiredly. Umiling si Jongin and gathers her long hair. Before he brings up her chin and kisses her beer flavoured lips.

"Sssh. Rest ka na muna. Making love can wait."

Kyungsoo smiles against his skin. _Making love._ It sounds cheesy but it is pleasing to her ears. Napaka Un-Kyungsoo ng dating but she approves.

"hmmmm. Night."

"Goodnight Kyungsoo."

Si Kyungsoo ang naunang nagising sa kanilang dalawa and when the events from last night washes over her, napatingin ito sa mukha ng lalaking spooning her, Jongin's face is buried sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at tumatama ang maiinit na paghinga niya sa malamig na balat ng dalaga.

She smiled. It's not her best sex but oddly, she enjoyed it and wishing this isn’t the last time.

Nais mang magtagal ni Kyungsoo sa yakap at bisig ng lalaki subalit kailangan niya ng umuwi para iwas sermon sa kanyang mga kuya.

Maingat siyang nag slide mula sa mahigpit na yakap ni Jongin. Natakot din na baka magising ang lalaki pero nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo when he only stirs at hindi tuluyang naistorbo ang masarap na tulog.

"Thank you for last night." Bulong niya dito bago patakan ng malambot na halik sa labi si Jongin.

Kyungsoo slips back sa kanyang dress at isinuot ang black hoodie ni Jongin na nasa sahig. Mayaman naman ang binata at siguradong hindi nito mapapansin na nawawala ang hoodie, or ibabalik nalang ito ni Kyungsoo kapag napa dry clean na niya.

One last glance at the sleeping male and she's good to go. Not until a piano on the corner catches her attention. A musical instrument awakening lahat ng masasaya at masasakit na memories ni Kyungsoo.

It somehow lured Kyungsoo or maybe stopping her from leaving at habang high sa kanyang emotion, napaupo ito sa maliit na bench sa harap nito.

Nakatingin lamang siya sa mga keys, wondering if she still know how to play. She brings up a finger, stopped mid-air bunga ng hesitations niya. Kyungsoo wonders if naaalala pa ng puso at mga daliri niya ang pagtugtog nito.

And then her fingers moved hitting a black key at somehow, strangely, ibinalik siya sa mga nangyari kagabi, ang mainit na pagdampi ng labi ni Jongin sa kanyang balat, the way he softly treated he and all the sweet words he blurted out.

_"… I wanna make love with you Kyungsoo."_

Pagkatapos ng mga nangyari kagabi, napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na walang pinagkaiba si Jongin sa mga lalaking nakakasiping niya. Isang halik, isang hubad na katawan at bibigay na.

But what makes Jongin different from all those men? He's a softie who treated Kyungsoo with such tenderness at hindi lang ang katawan ni Kyungsoo ang pina-init niya. He managed to warm her ice cold heart.

And maybe she'd love for him to stick around for a long time.

Nagising si Jongin na mag-isa sa kama, ang prinsesa sa kanyang mga bisig ay wala na. Natakot si Jongin, baka what happened last night will blow up whatever chances he has with Kyungsoo.

Mabilis siyang napaupo at agad niyang nakita ang dalaga, nakaupo sa harap ng piano and it didn’t take long until a soft and calm sonata is playing, echoing throughout the room.

Nakaupo lang si Jongin, wholeheartedly listening sa prinsesa niya while she plays a song. Jongin is dazed out, hindi niya alam that she can play the piano perfectly, and once again, deeper and deeper, he falls for Kyungsoo again. May hindi ba nagagawa si Kyungsoo to seduce Jongin’s heart?

At ng matapos na ang sonata, Jongin tiptoes at maingat na tumabi sa upuan.

“Oh shoooot! Did I wake you up?” Kyungsoo worriedly asks.

“And you’re leaving me.. I see..” Bitter at nasasaktan na ngumiti si Jongin, akala niya what happened last night is both precious for the both of them pero mukhang umasa lang siya.

“S-sorry. Lam mo na, mga kuya ko magagalit na naman sakin yun.” She stutters while staring at Jongin’s pouty lips which nahirapang i-resist ni Kyungsoo and ends up stealing a kiss against it. “Sorry. Galit ka ba?” Tanong niya at tumayo lang ng tahimik si Jongin at nagsuot ng boxers bago isuot muli ang glasses habang ang mata ni Kyungsoo ay nakasunod lang sa likuran ng lalaki.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo. Maybe oras na para umalis na sa pantasyang ito. Sino ba ang isang marumi at malanding Kyungsoo para sa isang perpektong prinsipe.

“I-I guess mauna na ako.” Sabi niya sa lalaki na ngayon ay nagbibihis na into his clean shirt.

“No huwag.” Pigil ng photography student kay Kyungsoo. “Ihahatid kita.” Dagdag pa ni Jongin.

Hindi makagalaw si Kyungsoo at awkward sa kinatatayuan hiyang habang pinanood si Jongin na maglakad patungo sa direksyon niya.

“Here. They’re clean. Maligo ka na muna. We can grab breakfast at ihahatid na kita. D-diba sabi mo mag-uusap tayo today?” Hindi makatingin si Jongin sa dalaga and she smiles noticing the shade of pink sa pisngi ng lalaki.

Ah, hindi siya dine-deadma at sadyang mahiyain lang si Jongin. She smiles, ang cute ni Jongin Kim.

“Yes. Let’s talk after ko maligo okay?”

Tinanggap niya ang damit at mabilis na tumakbo sa shower to grab a cold bath. She’s feeling sticky down there and she badly needed this para matauhan.

Napaupo ng muli si Jongin sa sariling kama. Tahimik na kinakalma ang sarili realizing that Kyungsoo is indeed real. Na hindi masayang panaginip ang nangyari last night, that every kisses and hugs are real. It happened. He had sex with the love of his life.

Jongin is pulled from his stupor ng mag-ring ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin si Jongin dito at hahayaan na lamang sana, subalit ng makita ang pangalan ng tumatawag, napalunok si Jongin bago sagutin ang tawag.

_“Kyungsoo! Bunso! Nasaan ka na? Nagluto kami ng sinigang!”_ Kuya iyon ni Kyungsoo kaya tumikhim saglit si Jongin bago magsalita.

“N-nasa CR pa po si Kyungsoo pero sasabihin ko po na tumawag kayo.”

Katahimikan. Ang mga lalaking kanina ay maingay sa kabilang linya ay tumahimik. Sa labis na pagtataka, napatingin si Jongin sa screen. Ongoing padin ang tawag ng makita ang bawat segundong pumapatak.

“H-hello po?”

_“Anong ginagawa ni Kyungsoo sa banyo?”_ Hindi ito ang kaninang bumungad kay Jongin.

“Ah, naliligo po si Kyungsoo. Nagsha-shower pa po. Pinagpaligo ko po para makapag breakfast na po kami tapos ihahatid ko po siya para ligtas pong makakauwi si Kyungsoo sa inyo.” Dire-diretso at panicky na sumagot si Jongin, sobrang honest not thinking kung ano ang iisipin ng kausap niya.

_“At sino ka? Anong pangalan mo?”_

“Jongin po. Jongin Kim.” Mabilis na sagot ni Jongin.

_“Sige Jongin Kim, wag mo ng pag breakfast ang kapatid namin dahil kamo may paborito niyang sinigang dito and tell me na umuwi na ng diretso. Nag-condom ka ba?”_

“H-hindi po..” Namula pa si Jongin sa tanong at ang shunga ay buong puso at tapat ding sumagot.

_“HA? INANO MO ANG KAPATID NAMIN? PAG-IYAN NABUNTIS KJADSFASIDFJADSJFAD”_

Hindi pa natatapos ang tawag ng biglang may humablot ng cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Agad na napatingin si Jongin at nakita si Kyungsoo na galit na nakatingin sa kanyang cellphone.

“S-sorry Kyungsoo, ayoko lang mag-alala ang mga kuya mo kaya sinagot ko ang tawag.”

“Alam mo na madami akong kuya?” Ang inis sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ay napalitan ng malambot na expression sa narinig.

Tumango si Jongin.

“Baka isipin mong stalker ako pero hindi ah!” Ngumuso si Jongin at tumabi sa kanya si Kyunsoo. “Nakikita ko lang kapag hinahatid ka sa school, iba-iba sila at isang beses narinig kong tinawag mo yung matangkad na kuya kaya I assumed na mga kuya mo nga sila.” Napangiti si Kyungsoo at akmang hahawak pa sa kamay ni Jongin ng biglang mag-ring muli ang cellphone. Sabay silang napatingin doon at pinanood ni Jongin na ireject ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

“Pano ba yan? Kinukulit na ako ng mga kuya ko. Sibat na ako Jongin.” Jongin sighs sadly. Bitin.

“Okay.” Malungkot niyang tugon at napangiti si Kyungsoo, hindi alam ang pinapasok pero willing siyang tahakin ito.

Mabilis niyang hinalikan sa labi si Jongin at lalayo na sana ng pigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo by cupping her jaw only to pull her closer to deepen the kiss. She smiled against the smooch when Jongin nips unto her lower lip.

“Don’t leave..” He begs in between kisses and once again, umandar ang pagiging marupok ni Kyungsoo and straddles Jongin.

“I want to.” She answers with all honesty breaking the kiss, giggling ng habulin pa ni Jongin ang kanyang mga labi. “Really. I want to stay.” Nakangiti niyang sabi sa nerd, hinihingal habang naglalaro ang kanyang daliri sa buhok ni Jongin.

“So aalis ka na? Without talking about this?”

“About what?” Kyungsoo wanted to hear it straight from Jongin’s tongue. She leans down, pressing to rest her forehead sa noo ni Jongin.

“This?” Jongin’s voice wavered, he knew Kyungsoo likes to sleep around, with strangers, with boyfriends at probably mamaya or bukas magiging isa lamanh sa mahabang listahan ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ni Jongin.

“Let’s talk about this some other time. Need ko ng umuwi ngayon.” Kyungsoo smiles bago pagdampiin muli ang kanilang mga tila uhaw na labi.

Nasa cafeteria si Jongin, hawak ang lunch tray ay naglalakad na ito patungo sa kinaroroonan ng bestfriend niyang si Baekhyun at ng syota niya muli na si Chanyeol. Well, kahit anong pigil at sermon ni Jongin sa bestfriend ay matigas padin ang ulo so doon lang siya sa likod ni Baekhyun para protektahan ito.

Anyways, he’s almost reaching the table when something, no- someone was caught sa kanyang peripheral view. Kumabog muna ang dibdib niya bago ito lumingon sa isang table five tables away from Baekhyun’s.

It is Kyungsoo, she’s smiling and laughing together with Luhan at Sehun at naexcite ang puso ni Jongin. Lilihis na sana ang direksyon niya when he stopped his feet.

Napahinto siya sa gitna at nilibot sa loob ng cafeteria ang kanyang mata. Saktong lunch break at crowded ang kainan. He cowers kasi natatakot ito sa magiging reaksyon ng tao if he approaches her.

Kaya naman umatras na lamang ito at dumiretso kay Baekhyun.

“Oh fried chicken naman yang sa tray mo eh bakit mukhang byernes santo padin ang mukha mo?” Puna ni Baekhyun sa grumpy bestfriend niya.

“Wala.” Baekhyun doesn’t know but lately she’s worried about Jongin. Isang linggo ng malungkot ang kaibigan niya which is very unusual sa masiyahing Jongin Kim. Ilang beses din siyang nagtangkang magtanong but _‘wala’_ ang palaging sagot na nakukuha. Minsan gusto nalang niyang pektusan si Jongin.

“May problema ka bro? Chicks?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at pinandilatan ni Baekhyun. “That’s Kyungsoo oh, diba crush mo yan bro?” Ngumuso ang matangkad sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo but Jongin only sighs.

Baka one night stand lang talaga ang meron sila.

Lalong lumukot ang mukha ni Jongin at ayaw ni Baekhyun na malungkot ang kanyang happy pill.

“Jongin, may problema ba? Hindi mo na crush si Kyungsoo?”

“Wag ka na doon pre, iba nalang. Alam mo naman si Kyungsoo kahit kanino-” Kinabahan bigla si Chanyeol ng maramdaman ang talim ng tingin ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Wala. Nakakalungkot. Isang linggo ko siyang hindi nakita sa school tapos ngayon, gusto ko lang na lapitan siya. Kausapin.” Nguso ni Jongin bago pagbalingan ng lungkot ang paboritong manok.

“Edi lapitan mo. About time na finally pre! Pahiramin kita bayag?” Biro pa ni Chanyeol at sinamaan ng tingin ng nobya niya.

“Eh kung putulin ko kaya yan!” Tumawa lamang si Chanyeol at niyakap ang kanyang nobya.

Naglampungan pa ang dalawa at si Jongin naman ay kumain nalang. Maya-maya pa ay may nakisali na sa table nila.

“Ate Wendy bakit?” Ngumuso si Jongin, nadismaya ng hindi si Kyungsoo ang lumapit sa kanya.

“Naprint na kasi tong mga kuha ni Jongin during the cheerleading competition..” Simula ni Wendy at naupo sa tabi ni Jongin. “gaganda ng mga kuha pero most of them is Kyungsoo lang. Jongin ikaw ha. Hindi naman napaghahalataan.” Namula si Jongin at guilty sa accusation ng favoritism, well, Kyungsoo is his princess, his apple of the eye.

Baekhyun giggled, hindi sikreto sa mundo that Jongin likes her.

“Oh eto, tutal madaming picture si Kyungsoo.. Heto, give this to her.” Kumuha ng isang printed picture si Wendy, yung picture kung saan nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa itaas ng kanilang human pyramid, nakangiti at napakaganda. “Bigay mo sa kanya diretso!” Ngumuso si Jongin at kokontra pa dapat ng magsalita muli si Wendy. “Please Jongin, we heard she’s single again kaya ayan, tinutulungan ka na namin! Please lang the moves ka na!” Baekhyun laughed silently sa gilid ni Chanyeol. Mukha kasi ni Jongin natatae na parang hihimatayin any second.

“Hoy!” Baekhyun kicked her bestfriend sa ilalim ng mesa dahilan upang lalong humaba ang nguso ng lalaki. “Magpaka lalaki ka bestfriend. Sige na, ngayon lang!”

“Ngayon lang ha!” Sagot ni Jongin at padabog pang kinuha ang picture ng kanyang nag-iisang prinsesa.

The nerd ignored lahat ng matang nakatingin sa kanya as he walks toward Kyungsoo. Dineadma niya lahat ng mga mapanuksong mata bago pa ito mag chicken out.

Mabilis ang bawat hakbang niya kaya ilang segundo lang ay nakarating na ito sa mesa ng tatlo. Luhan is the first to notice him at maya maya pa ay napatingin na din sa kanya si Kyungsoo, and not long after, she smiled at him.

Nakalimutan yata ni Jongin ang huminga, nag slowmo ulit ang utak niya at nakalimutan ang hawak niyang litrato nito. Potek, lalong nagiging malakas ang epekto ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin and the latter wishes na makapag keep up naman ang kanyang utak sa mabilis na takbo ng kanyang puso.

“Hi.” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“M-may kailangan ka ba?” Tanong ni Luhan kay Jongin and he quickly fakes a cough.

“K-kyungsoo.. h-hindi na sana kita aabalahin pa subalit may dapat akong ibigay sayo.” Nauutal si Jongin at ibinaling ang tingin sa mesa, malayo sa mata ni Kyungsoo at baka mautal lang muli. Mapahiya lang lalo.

“A-ano yan? Dito ka upo.” Umusog pa si Kyungsoo as if walang space for Jongin.

“H-hindi. Ibibigay ko lang to dapat sayo.” Sagot ni Jongin, mata nasa hawak na, avoiding Kyungsoo’s gazes.

Walang sagot si Kyungsoo at tumayo nalang upang lapitan si Jongin. The nerd can heard whispers from nearby tables but he ignored it. Iaabot na sana nito ang pictures ni Kyungsoo ng biglang may kumuha nito from his hold.

At ng itinaas muli ang tingin ay ang magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo ang unang nasilayan. Hawak na nito ang mga litrato at nakangiti habang pinagmamasdan ang magagaling na kuha.

“Ang galing mo! Ang ganda ko dito.” Nawala ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang laki ng ngiti niya ng tumingin ito kay Jongin. Her eyes are crescent and it makes him looks so beautiful.

Shit. Maganda si Kyungsoo sa paningin ni Jongin. Magandang maganda. Kaya kahit madaming chicks sa University, walang ni isa ang nakakatibag sa feelings ng ating nerd na bida.

“Lagi naman eh..” He’s supposed to whisper it sa sarili but napalakas yata ang pagkakasabi niya kaya napa giggle pa si Kyungsoo.

“Kumain ka na? Sabayan mo kami!” Bago pa ma-reject ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, hawak sa kamay, hinila ng cheerleader ang nerd sa kanyang upuan.

“K-kyungsoo.. H-hindi. May lunch kami doon sa kabila.” Nauutal na naman siya, nawala sa wisyo ng makuryente ang balat niya ng balat ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at bumuntong hininga.

“Okay. Edi doon nalang ako sa table niyo.” Tatayo na din si Kyungsoo ng hilahin siya ni Jongin paupo.

“S-sige, dito nalang ako.” Sabi ni Jongin at ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy na kumain.

Habang ang dalawang magkasintahan sa harapan nila ay nakatingin lang din kay Kyungsoo in a weird way.

Mabilis na kumalat ang chismis about Jongin and Kyungsoo dahil sa pag-upo nilang dalawa sa iisang lunch table. Syempre, bilang si Kyungsoo ang sikat sa dalawa siya ang naging masama.

_‘pati yung nerd kinalantari’_

_‘I feel bad for Jongin’_

_‘Oh lahat pinapatos ni Kyungsoo’_

_‘from kris to Jongin real quick’_

_‘magugulat tayo next time professor naman’_

Halo halo ang naging reaksyon ni Jongin, he’s feeling bad for her and there were times na gusto niyang manapak. Isang beses habang nagpi-picture siya sa isang basketball game, pinaringgan din ito ng mga katropa ni Kris.

Lahat yun hindi na pinansin ni Jongin kagaya ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Well, may mga bagay na mas mahalaga pa about doon, especially yung isang gabi na never pa napag-usapan.

Funny lang that Jongin is the reason kung bakit hindi napapag-usapan yun. _Main reason number 1:_ laging nauutal si Jongin kapag nagkikita sila. _Reason Number 2:_ hindi na sila nakapag solo ulit. Palaging nandiyan ang tropa ni Kyungsoo kapag magkasama sila.

Basketball season na, nasa gym si Jongin at busy sa pagkuha ng picture for an article and as a cheerleader, nasa bleachers si Kyungsoo, tahimik lamang na nanood at mukhang hindi ang basketball team ang iche-cheer.

“Kyungsoo. Ikaw ha, nakakahalata na ako sayo. Wag yang si Jongin. Mukhang mabait.” Kyungsoo rolls her eyes at Luhan.

“Ah so dapat ang jowain ko mga manloloko ganon?” Atake niya dito.

“Jowa- jowain- what??” Hindi makapaniwala si Luhan sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya. “Jojowain mo yang nerd na yan?” It’s not that Luhan hates the idea of her IT girl bestfriend dating a nerd. Jongin is definitely a good guy but Kyungsoo.. She’s been hurt too many times before and Luhan’s worried for her bestfriend.

Luhan’s question remained unanswered ng nag _‘hi’_ si Kyungsoo at mabilis na namula si Jongin from afar. Bumuntong hininga ito.

“You like him?” Hindi umoo si Kyungsoo pero ng humaba ang ngiti niya habang nakatingin sa nerd na ngayon ay nagsosorry sa isang estudyante after clumsily stepping sa sapatos nito. And that is more than enough for an answer.

Panalo sila Kris at pagkatapos ng laro, bumaba na si Kyungsoo upang lapitan si Jongin na nakatayo sa gilid ng court, scrolling over his shots.

Tatawagin na sana ito ni Kyungsoo when an arm wrapped around her waist stopped Kyungsoo and thankfully mabilis niyang na dodged ang paparating na halik ni Kris.

“Kris ano ba..” Kyungsoo loudly complains, freeing herself from the former’s hold.

“Won’t even congratulate me sweetheart?” Kris leaned closer for a kiss pero Kyungsoo pushed him.

The scenario immediately gathered attention from the audience, from the basketball team at napatingin na rin si Jongin sa spot ng dating magjowa.

“Kris bitawan mo nga ako.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo who is looking so uncomfortable at walang ni isa ang umawat kay Kris, not even the basketball coach.

“Sama ka, may after party kami. Miss na kita.” Bulong ni Kris bago mag lean and for the third time nakaiwas si Kyungsoo. Thankfully hindi dahil sa naitulak niya si Kris palayo or nakawala mula sa yakap nito kung hindi dahil Jongin pulled her from Kris’ hold.

Sa katawan ni Jongin bumagsak si Kyungsoo and he quickly held her sa bewang ng hindi na maagaw pa, saving her from Kris.

“Ooooh!” Naaliw ang viewers at tila ginatungan pa si ang team captain.

Kris cracks his neck, tongue swiping sa lower lip nito while smirking. Aagawin pa sana si Kyungsoo but Jongin is quick to step away hurting his ego.

“Jongin lets go.” Mabilis na sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, hating the anger shining from the latter’s eyes.

Kris is a basagulero and he hates losing. And especially he won’t let a nameless nerd win over him.

“Jongin tara na..” Natatakot na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hey. Already?” Kris smirks. “But I haven’t thrown a punch yet.”

Nag step in naman si Sehun na part ng basketball team at tumingin kay Jongin.

“Pare, sige na, tara na.” Sabi ni Sehun kay Jongin, leading the two out of the court at si Luhan nakasunod sa kanila.

“Are you okay?” Nasa bewang lang ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin, their bodies pressed together.

“Okay lang. Thank you.” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa nerd. This is the first time that someone besides Sehun and Luhan stood up for her and he can’t feel anything but to feel, ecstatic, happy and important.

“Water or Juice?” Nasa office ng publication ang dalawa, nakaupo si Kyungsoo habang nakatayo si Jongin, offering Kyungsoo a drink.

“Water lang. Thank you very much.” Kyungsoo smiles at naupo na si Jongin next to her, hindi alintana ang mata ng ibang kasama nila sa office. “Sarap ba ng juice? Patikim nga..” Kyungsoo giggled at hinablot ang hawak na juice ni Jongin.

“Sarap ba?” Tanong ng nerd while ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair.

Tumango si Kyungsoo habang umiinom. They shared a smile before Kyungsoo rests her head sa balikat ni Jongin.

Magcocomment pa sana si Wendy na kinikilig sa kabilang table pero Baekhyun grabbed her mouth to shut her up.

“Jongin.. Sorry ha I went MIA on you after that night. Kasi umuwi kami ng probinsya, death anniversary ni mama at hindi dapat mawala.”

“Okay lang yun.” Kahit hindi talaga okay sapagkat natakot si Jongin during those days na naghahanap siya kay Kyungsoo. Thinking na wala lang kay Kyungsoo kung ano man ang nangyari sa kanila noon.

“Also, thank you for saving me back there. Kris really is a toxic person, he cheated on me too many times..”

“Eh why did you stay?” Bakit nga ba?

“I don’t know? Maybe dahil mahal ko. Yun diba. Kapaga mahal mo nagpapakatanga tayo?”

“Gasgas na yung mga ganyan na dahilan..” Jongin snorts pero may point. Ayun napalo ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib, nasira ang moment nila.

“Eh ikaw? Why na crush mo padin ako kahit alam mo kung ano ako?” Sapul. Bumalik kay Jongin ang tanong.

“K-kyungsoo.. Ah, Eh..”

“Ah Eh Ih Oh Uh?” Panunukso pa ni Kyungsoo sa nauutal na binata.

“Hey!” Jongin chuckles at that sabay kurot sa ilong ng dalaga, trapping her neck for a headlock. “Nang-iinis pa!”

“Bakit? Gusto mo ba remind ko sayo yung mga sinabi mo sakin that night?” Kyungsoo laughs, making face at the not really annoyed guy, pabebe lang. “ _’I just don’t want to fuck you. I want to make love with you Kyungsoo’_." The woman mimicks at lalong namula ang pisngi ni Jongin.

“I did not-”

“Yes you did!” Kyungsoo giggles, scooting closer sa dibdib ni Jongin until nakayakap na ito sa binata. “But it’s okay. Naririnig ko naman even before sa mga kaklase mo yung panunukso nila sooo…” She says, dragging the last word.

“Ang kapal mo naman, akala mo lahat crush ka?” Humagikhik si Jongin, blushing like a ten year old.

“Crush mo ko ehhhh..” Panunukso lalo ni Kyungsoo, yung kamay niyang nasa bewang ni Jongin ay gumapang na patungo sa pisngi ng lalaki.

“Hindiii..” He denies and Kyungsoo obviously doesn’t buy it.

“Yiiieee. Crush mo ko eh..” Malambing na ang boses ni Kyungsoo bago hinalikan si Jongin sa labi.

Matagal ang halik, pero sobrang inosente. Their lips unmoving, just pressed against the others. Saying that they misses the innocence of their lips, that they prefer this way, soft lang, matagal, hindi mabilis, agresibo at lust driven.

“Ikaw nauna nag kiss. Ikaw may crush sakin.” Panunukso ni Jongin in a soft voice while rubbing their noses together. “Tapos that night, ikaw din naunang nagkiss sakin.”

“HEY!” Protesta ng cheerleader and Jongin’s face turned serious.

“Kyungsoo, isang buwan na.. Pwede na ba? Ready ka na bang pag-usapan ang feelings?”

Natahimik lamang si Kyungsoo, her feelings, she’s still uncertain about it but one thing’s for sure, ready na siyang magsimula with Jongin. Kung saan man sila dadalhin ng _no label_ landiang to.

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo, tahimik lamang ito.

_Sa kabilang dako naman ng office.._

“Ano pinag-uusapan nila?” Bulong ni Wendy kay Baekhyun na as clueless as her.

Baekhyun shrugs, whispering Wendy to keep quiet.

“Sabi ni Kuya Insung gusto ka niyang makilala.” Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo out of the blue making Jongin freeze in surprise. “Birthday ni Kuya Kwangsoo next week, punta ka ha?”

Kyungsoo’s brothers aren’t joke. Natatakot ang nerd recalling how buff they were, may matangkad, may macho at basta, natatakot ang nerd for his life.

“K-kyungsoo..” He stuttered, hindi dahil sa nahihiya ito sa dalaga kung hindi sa takot. “Nakakatakot sila.” He admits, dropping his forehead sa balikat ng tumatawang Kyungsoo.

“Bahala ka. Kung hindi mo kasi sinagot yung tawag nila at kung hindi mo sinabing hindi ka gumamit ng condom edi dapat hindi kita pine-pressure ng ganito.”

“WHAT THE-”

“FUCK! May nangyari na sa inyo?” Sigaw sa gulat ni Baekhyun from the other table and Kyungsoo jumped in surprise sa likod ni Jongin.

“B-baek.. Wendy..”

“Don’t Baek me! May nangyari na sa inyo?? Ni Kyungsoo?? Yung matagal mo ng super duper crush?” Nakangiti lang din yung mga ibang orgmates ni Jongin sa gilid.

“Hey!!! Bakit kayo nakikinig?”

“Uhm.. Okay. Masyado kayong malandi at sweet so ayun. But don’t change the topic!” Baekhyun demands an answer but Jongin’s not giving it to her. Not when everyone else is there.

“Usap nalang tayo next time ha?” Nagmamadaling sabi ni Jongin habang paatras with Kyungsoo. “Una na ko! Bye!” Sabay hila kay Kyungsoo palabas ng office.

Nanginginig na nakatayo si Jongin sa harapan ng mga _siga-looking_ na kuya ni Kyungsoo. More specifically sa likuran ni Kyungsoo, she’s his human shield at the moment.

Jongin is afraid by the way her kuya’s are eyeing him like they’re tigers at prey nila ang binata.

“So, ikaw si Mr. No Condom?” Asks of the tallest amongst the four with eyebrows raised.

Natakot si Jongin sa tanong, unconsciously squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand, signaling her for help.

“Kuya naman!” Pagdadabog ng bunso sa mga kuya niya but her voice, tila hindi narinig ng mga kuya nito.

The oldest of the four raised a finger, he’s smiling at Jongin but the latter is afraid of the way the man’s lips twitches.

“Halika Jongin. Tama?"

“O-opo..” Mabilis na nag bow si Jongin to show his respect.

“Kyungsoo, ipag ahin mo na kami doon. Dali na. Dito na muna si Jongin sa amin..”

“Pero kuya Taehyun!!!!” Pati si Kyungsoo natatakot for Jongin’s life. “Kuya Kwangsooooo!” Pipigilan pa sana ng cheerleader ang pinaka matangkad ng akbayan nito si Jongin.

“Sige na bunso, ayaw nating magutom tong bisita natin diba?” The other man says, pushing the worried cheerleader sa loob ng bahay.

“Jongin..” Worried niyang tinitigan si Jongin na tila tahimik na nanghihingi ng tulong. “Kuya Insung!” Pacute ni Kyungsoo sa paborito niyang kuya.

“Bunso, kami bahala dito.” Sagot ni Insung sabay thumbs up.

Nakaupo si Jongin sa isang monoblock chair sa garahe ng bahay nila Kyungsoo, napapalibutan siya ng apat na kapatid ni Kyungsoo habang nag-iinuman.

Alas diyes ng umaga at inuman na kaagad.

Yes.

“So Jongin, bakit di ka gumamit ng condom sa kapatid namin?” Inakbayan muli ito ni Kwangsoo at si Taehyun ay tinagayan siya. Isang baso ng beer.

Knowing that he’s alcohol intolerant, humindi si Jongin pero sinamaan ng tingin ni Taehyun kaya he ended up chugging down the beer one shot.

Nahihilo na siya agad pota.

“Jongin, mahal mo ba yung kapatid namin?”

“Ikaw ba yung jowa niyang nagpa-iyak sa kanya last year?”

“Hindi, hindi siya yun Insung, lately nakangiting mukhang baliw yang si bunso kaya imposible.” Sabat ni Hyunsik.

Napaka ingay, ang lalakas ng boses ng mga kuya ni Kyungsoo at hindi sigurado ni Jongin kung sa alak ba ito nalalasing or sa ingay ng garahe. Hindi din nakakatulong dahil may sumasabay pang videoke machine.

“Ano na Jongin. Mahal mo?”

“Mahal ko po si Kyungsoo kuya!” Sagot nito sabay bow muli.

At ang sincerong sagot ni Jongin ang nagpatahimik sa maiingay at sabay sabay na bunganga ng mga lalaki.

“Mahal ko po si Kyungsoo matagal na, simula pa ng sumali siya sa singing contest noong elementary siya, at ngayon at may chance ako sa kanya hindi ko po papakawalan si Kyungsoo.” Jongin without a warning rises from his seat, startling the brothers. “I respect Kyungsoo. Gagawin ko po lahat maalagaan lang siya. Ibibigay ko sa kanya lahat ng pagmamahal sa mundo because that’s what she deserves. Every inch of it. Kaya mga kuya, bago ko po ligawan si Kyungsoo, hinihingi ko po ang abiso ninyo.”

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa likuran ng pintuan habang may hawak na tray ng pagkain upang pagsaluhan ng mga kuya niya at ni Jongin pero napahinto ng marinig ang mga sinabi ni Jongin. She’s smiling happily and is unable to contain her happy tears from streaming down her cheek.

“Upo ka na Jongin. Kakain na tayo.” Sabi ni Insung sa kanilang bisita.

“Kyungsoooo! Bunso! Si bayaw baka magutom! Bilisan mo!” Sigaw ni Kwangsoo.

“Babae yung bunso natin, tsaka ikaw may birthday. Icheck mo doon si bunso, tulungan mo nga!” Utos ni Taehyun at pinektusan ang kapatid.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at inayos ang sarili, lalo na ang pisngi niya na basa ng luha at ng makita sa salamin ang sarili, ngumiti siya, _this is going to be a happy day._

“Ayan na pala si bunso eh.” Inabot ni Kwangsoo ang dala ng kapatid at inilapag ito sa gitna ng mesa.

Nakainom ng isang baso, namumula na ang pisngi at leeg ni Jongin ng lumingon ito kay Kyungsoo.

“Kuya pinainom niyo na agad to?!” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo ng maamoy ang red horse galing kay Jongin. Her hands nasa dibdib ni Jongin, habang nakatayo ito sa likod ng lalaki.

Jongin, who is a little tipsy looked up to Kyungsoo, yung braso ng dalaga hinihimas himas na ng nerd.

Sabay na nagturuan na parang bata ang apat.

“Wag ka na munang uminom ha? Kapag binigyan ka humindi ka.”

“Kaya ko naman.” Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya, taking Kyungsoo’s hand at hinalikan ito.

“Alam ko di ka umiinom. Huwag ako. Kumain ka lang ng madami ha? Sa loob lang ako, tatapusin ko yung bine-bake ko.”

“Tulungan kita..” Volunteer ni Jongin pero humindi si Kyungsoo, telling him to sit down and eat nalang kasi bisita siya. Hindi na nagpumilit si Jongin at idinaan sa nguso subalit natawa lang si Kyungsoo and told him it didn’t worked on her.

Naghuhugas ng plato si Kyungsoo, tapos na siyang magbake ng cookies niya when a strong scent of beer hits her nose at kasabay nito ay ang mainit na katawan sa kanyang likuran.

“Hehehe. Hello.” It’s Jongin at nilingon pa ito ni Kyungsoo to clearly see his face.

Pumupungay na ang mata ni Jongin, bumabagsak na.

“Are you drunk?” She cutely asks, turning around until she’s in between Jongin’s warm body and the sink.

“Slight?” Ngisi ni Jongin and Kyungsoo doubts na slight lang.

“Sino nagpainom sayo ha?” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang ginagamit na bimpo at pinunasan ang pawisang mukha ni Jongin. Infairness, kahit may beer at pawis, masarap parin ang amoy ni Jongin.

“Si bayaw..” Nakangisi lang si Jongin at hinayaan na ni Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo.. Mahal kita.. Ako? Mahal mo ba ko?” Napahinto si Kyungsoo, naglean back when Jongin trapped her in between his arms. Yung kaninang baby na mukha ni Jongin biglang nag transfer into a full grown man.

Ang mga mata ay lumalangoy sa sinceridad, it mirrors his heart.

“Hindi mo ko mahal no?” Biglang ngumuso ang lalaki. Nalulungkot. “Pero okay lang, gagawin ko lahat mahalin mo lang ako.” He added as he pressed their foreheads against the other. “Basta ako, forever kitang crush.”

“Crush lang?”

“Mahal, baby ko. Munchkin ko, sweetheart, love, peachy ko, kahit anong gusto mo.” Natawa si Kyungsoo.

“Peachy ko?”

Tumango si Jongin at hinawakan ang pwet ni Kyungsoo, making her yelp in surprise.

“Kasi laki laki eh. Pero mas malaki ang pagmamahal ko sayo.” Proud na sabi ni Jongin na parang he didn’t just grope her ass.

“Ugh…” Irap ni Kyungsoo. “Rest ka muna saglit? Tapos when you wake up you can play with the kuyas na..” Puta. Alas dose palang ng tanghali at bangag na tong nerd.

“Ikaw gusto kong playmate.” Hagikhik ni Jongin, holding her waist in an attempt na iupo si Kyungsoo sa kitchen counter.

“Tsk!” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo at pinandilatan si Jongin. “Ayoko ng makulit. Lasing ka na oh.”

“So?”

“Sige. If you rest now, we can play when you wake up. How about that?”

“Play tayo?” Bulong ng nerd at hinagkan sa leeg si Kyungsoo, at ng maramdaman ang malamig na dila ni Jongin sa balat it gave her goosebumps.

“Yes. Dali na. Sige ka pag nakita tayo ni Kuya dito magagalit yun.” Kyungsoo never thought that this quiet nerd ay ganito pala kakulit whenever intoxicated. _Noted._ Never again na papainumin si Jongin.

“Hehehehehe. Boto na sila sakin!! Bibigay ka na nila kuya sakin kasi love kita.” Nauubos na ang pasensya ni Kyungsoo. Nakanguso na ito cupping Jongin’s jaw.

“Babyy, lasing ka na. Ang kulit kulit mo oh. Sige na, rest na. Sleep na please??”

“Heheheh..” Ngiti ni Jongin at niyakap si Kyungsoo, resting his chin sa ulo ng dalaga. “Okay. Sorry na, di na makulit baby mo. Sleep na ako?” Kyungsoo smiles. _Baby._

They ended up sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, Jongin drunkenly seated sa maliit na kama ng cheerleader. Kyungsoo’s rummaging her cabinet, naghahanap ng oversized tshirt niya na para kay Jongin.

Pagkatapos magbihis nahiga na si Jongin at tinutok ni Kyungsoo ang electricfan para komportableng makatulog ang anak mayaman na lalaki.

“Dito ka na..” Jongin pats the empty space next to him at nag comply nalang si Kyungsoo. Naupo ito instead, her back resting sa pader at niyakap ni Jongin ang kanyang bewang, his head on her waist.

Silence came right after at tanging ang electricfan lang ang naging source of sound nila.

Kyungsoo brought her fingers sa buhok ni Jongin, massaging his scalp.

“I didn’t know that you play the piano.” Jongin says out of nowhere. Her fingers stopping for a couple seconds before ito naglaro muli sa buhok ng lalaki.

“Well, my dad is a pianist. He taught me how to play it.”

“Wow. Your dad must be a great person. So where is he now?”

“Hmmm. After he left me with my kuyas nawala siya na parang bula.” Nanigas ang katawan ni Jongin. He never knew this part of Kyungsoo’s life. “My mom isn’t a saint. Ang dami niyang naging lalaki at halos sa lahat ng lalaking yun nagkaanak siya. Sila kuya sa baba? Half siblings lang kaming lahat. Kay mama lang.”

“S-sorry to hear that Kyungsoo..” Jongin glided north, semi hugging Kyungsoo at ang kanyang pisngi nasa braso ng cheerleader.

“It’s okay. Gusto kong sabihin to sayo, ang dami kong naging boyfriend pero walang naging interesado sa buhay ko at ikaw lang yata ang handang makinig.”

“Prinsesa kita, makikinig ako sa lahat ng ikukwento mo. I want to know everything about you kasi I care for you.”

Kyungsoo’s lips breakout into a soft smile. Day one palang na magkasama sila ni Jongin he already made her feel special, like a princess. His only princess.

“Ayun.. he left. At first nalungkot ako pero sila kuya, pinag-aral nila ako, pinakain at binihisan. Sila yung tumayong magulang ko. Kaya somehow, I feel blessed. Pero there were times that I miss my dad..”

Jongin gently kissed her arm. He got no words for her. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin honestly, instead he hugged her nalang and hoping his warmth could suffice to fill in that longing.

“And I’m happy that you like me. It’s a blessing to be loved by someone kahit hindi mo deserve-”

“No. Anong hindi mo deserve? Kyungsoo.. deserve mong mahalin. We all deserve it.”

“Jongin.. sure ka na ba sakin? I mean. I am not a pure woman. You probably had seen me jumping from one boy to another. You even experienced that side of me.. Jongin, nakakapagod lang na pinagpasa pasahan. Katulad ng ginawa ng parents ko, at ng mga nagiging boyfriends ko.” Napaiyak na si Kyungsoo at mabigat man ang ulo nito, Jongin fixes his position upang balutin sa kanyang braso ang dalaga.

“Do you know kapag nakikita kita na pabago bago ang boyfriend? I keep on saying na ‘ah, please, sana ikaw na ang the one ng prinsesa ko’ kasi I want you to be happy. Pero wala, walang nagtatagal. Either na sinasaktan ka or lolokohin ka. Kaya when you jumped on me that night I said sa sarili ko na kung hindi nila ikaw inalagaan, ako ang gagawa noon. Kaya andito ako, handang bigyan ng katahimikan at tunay na pagmamahal ang puso mo.” Bulong ni Jongin habang walang pagod na pinapahid ang mga kumakarerang luha sa mata ng cheerleader ng buhay niya. “Kyungsoo, para sayo. Palagi. Andito lang ako.” Humagulgol na ng iyak si Kyungsoo at rumolyo at sinakyan si Jongin upang yakapin. “Tahan na. Bakit umiiyak ang baby ko?” Lalong umiyak si Kyungsoo na parang bata habang nakatago ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin.

“Nakakainis ka! Hindi kita deserve!”

“Deserve mo. Deserve mo Kyungsoo..” Paulit ulit na sinasabi ni Jongin.

“Hintayin mo lang ako okay? Papunta na ako Jongin. Malapit na.” Patuloy na umiyak si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang Jongin is there, walang pagod na pinapatahan siya.

Kasabay ng pagdating ni Jongin sa buhay ni Kyungsoo ay natagpuan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tahanan.

“Andito lang ako. Andito lang.” Jongin soothingly says at hawak sa kanyang mga bisig, sabay nakatulog ang dalawa.

_Samantala.._

“Hoy Kwangsoo, nasaan na si Kyungsoo? Hala- umiiyak ka ba? Anong nangyayari sayo? Teka, inaaway ba ng Jongin ang bunso natin?” Handa ng sumugod si Taehyun sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo pero pinigil siya ni Kwangsoo na nagpupunas ng luha.

“Mahal na mahal niya si bunso natin..” Iyak ni Kwangsoo at niyakap ang nakatatandang kapatid niya. “Kuya narinig ko, bakit ang sweet ni Jongin? Ito na ang the best birthday gift sakin. Masaya na ako dito.” Napangiti lang din si Taehyun, tama yata ang pakiramdam nila kay Jongin. Siya na yata ang para sa bunso nila.

Si Jongin lang, tanging si Jongin lang ang para kay Kyungsoo.

_The End._

_EPILOGUE_ ~~ kasi deserve natin ~~

“Nasaan ka na ba Jongin?” Nababagot na si Kyungsoo at naiinis na habang naghihintay sa kanyang sundo.

“On the way na baby. Wag na galit.” Paglalambing ng gago sa kabilang linya.

“Pag-ako na late sa prom bahala ka! Babastedin kita!” Nope. Alam ni Kyungsoo that before the day ends magiging official na mag jowa na sila. Kasi handa na siya, masyadong mahaba na ang walong buwan at fully healed na ang puso nito, ready na niyang papasukin si Jongin sa loob and offer her everything sa kanyang prinsipe. “Sige na, drive safely ha!” Agad na pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at naupo sa couch nila. Ang mga kuya niya nagbubulungan habang nakasilip from the kitchen.

Si Taehyun ang lumabas to approach their grumpy little sister.

“Hey bakit ganyan mukha mo. Prom ngayon, masisira yang make up mo.” Simple at light lang ang make up ni Kyungsoo, blush on at dinala sa lipstick.

What made her beautiful is the simple yet elegant looking long dress niya. It’s pink, favorite daw niya and off shoulder which Jongin complained at first kasi daw masyadong labas ang balat but Kyungsoo is the boss.

“Tagal ni Jongin, thirty minutes late na siya- ay tumatawag ang gago..” Agad ni sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at lalong naging grumpy ang mukha ng cheerleader ng ibaba ang cellphone. Bumuntong hininga siya at nag open ng grab app.

“Oh ano daw?” Tanong ni Taehyun habang nakasilip sa pagbobook ni Kyungsoo ng sasakyan.

“Na siraan daw kaya sa hotel nalang daw kami magkikita.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Ten minutes pa dadating ang sasakyan na nabook niya kaya nag-ayos muna ito at naglagay ng konting make up sa mata niya. Kwangsoo and Insung are the one na naghihintay for the car samantalang si Taehyun kasama si Hyunsik ay pinapaypayan ang kanilang mahal na kapatid.

“Kyungsoo!! Dito na!”

Twenty minutes after ng byahe ay nakarating na din si Kyungsoo sa hotel. Jongin told her na he’ll wait for her sa lobby but wala, no Jongin Kim but only Baekhyun Byun.

The two shares a hug pa right after magkita.

“Where’s Jongin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kasi kapag nairita siya babastedin nalang niya talaga.

“Oh nasa loob na, kumuha ng corsage. Tara na?”

“Hi Soo, looking good!” Chanyeol greeted her pagkabalik nito from the restroom.

“Hey..” Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

Labis na naiinggit si Kyungsoo when Chanyeol offered his arm for Baekhyun. Nagkangitian pa ang mag syota at gusto na lamang murahin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin for ruining their plans.

_‘hala akala ko si Jongin magiging date ni Kyungsoo pero bakit mag-isa?’_

_‘Walang Jongin Kim?’_

_‘Bakit mag-isa lang si Kyungsoo?’_

_‘Nagbreak na sila?’_

Kakapasok palang sa ballroom hall ni Kyungsoo pero madami ng matatalim na dila ang nagkalat, lalo tuloy siyang nang-init at nagalit sa Jongin Kim na panira ng moment na panira ng plano. Naiinis siya at okay, she decided na babastedin muna ang kumag at paghihintayin ng ilang taon bago sagutin uli.

Sa kalagitnaan ng panggigigil niya kay Jongin ay biglang lumakas ang mga bulong bulungan at labis siyang nagtataka kung bakit lahat ng mata ay nakatingin sa kanya. For a second she’s scared dahil baka may mali sa suot or nasira ang make up niya but when she felt a tap sa balikat ay agad siyang umikot.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo ng makita si Jongin na may malapad na ngiti sa likuran niya. But what makes her heart stop is that, naka brush up ang buhok ni kumag and he’s not wearing his glasses.

Puta. Hindi niya nakilala for a second si Jongin kung hindi lang ito nakangiti.

“Hi, sorry I’m late.” Hinawakan siya ni Jongin sa bewang and leans down opting to plant his hello kiss sa pisngi ng kanyang prinsesa. “You’re so beautiful, tangina.” Nagmura pa si Jongin habang bumulong kay Kyungsoo.

Starstruck padin si Kyungsoo kaya hindi ito nakapag react agad, kung hindi pa pinisil ni Jongin ang bewang nito ay marahil hanggang ngayon tulala parin si Kyungsoo.

“Ha?” Jongin chuckles, it worked. His surprise for her.

“Wala. Hanap na tayo ng table, baka masakit na yang paa mo sa heels.” Ngiti ni Jongin pero bago yun, they stood there sa harapan ng mga nagpunta at isinuot ni Jongin ang corsage ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pulu-pulsuhan at pagkatapos dumulas ang kanyang palad pababa sa kamay ng prinsesa, intertwining their fingers together. “Tara na.”

Throughout the party, nakaupo lang ang dalawa sa kanilang table, just chatting and throwing jokes kahit sila lang ang nakakaintindi.

“Pogi ko no? Gulat ka?” Kyungsoo rolls her eyes at pinitik ang noo ni Jongin.

“Pangit pangit mo..”

“Pero mahal mo padin.” Kyungsoo tsked kasi ang kapal ng mukha ni Jongin, pero true, mahal niya. “Mahal mo ko, mahal mo ko..” He teases her habang pinaglalaruan ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo.

Aatake pa sana si Kyungsoo pabalik ng biglang-

_“Every word I heard poetry, I saw laughter upon your face._

_I don’t know if you noticed. But I left my heart in that moment.”_

Kyungsoo gasps and immediately pulled Jongin patungo sa dance floor. They’re both too enamoured sa pagbibiruan at kaya hindi narinig na tumutugtog ang kanilang kanta. Ang theme song nila.

Jongin laughs and caught Kyungsoo, turning around the giggling girl and led her arms sa balikat niya while Jongin settles his’ around her waists.

_“With your arms on my shoulders, and that look in your eyes.._

_I knew you and I were the same._

_There I danced in your aura..”_

It’s maybe the champagne or marahil ang kanta but Kyungsoo cant stop herself from giggling at tawa lang siya ng tawa, habang si Jongin nakatingin lang sa dalaga, sa kanyang masasayang mata, sa kanyang mapupulang labi na hindi napapagod ngumiti. He’s so damn in love with her.

_“Where you led me inside. Guiding me into somewhere safe._

_I’ve found home.. There we lay by the water_

_Almost asleep as I heard you say_

_‘I don’t know if we’re meant to be Though this certainly feels like fate’”_

Habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Jongin, habang nalulunod si Kyungsoo sa bawat pag ngiti ng kanyang mahal, alam niyang she’s home. Tinapos na ni Jongin ang paghahanap niya sa pusong bubuuin, aalagaan at mamahalin siya. Kay Jongin lang iyon, si Jongin ang tadhana niya.

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo’s legs pauses dahil baka maubos ang lakas ng mga tuhod niya, although sigurado siyang Jongin’s there to catch her.

“Hmm?” He hums, raising a brow.

“Please tell me you love me..” She asks.

“I.” Jongin pauses at hinalikan siya sa noo. “Love.” Sa ilong. “You.” Sa labi. “Mahal kita Kyungsoo Do. Mahal na mahal.” Naiiyak si Kyungsoo, ilang lalaki na ang nagsabi na mahal nila siya pero with Jongin, it feels magical, so surreal.

“Mahal din kita. At salamat sa paghihintay mo. Salamat Mahal ko.” Naiyak na si Kyungsoo and Jongin laughs softly at pinahid ang mga pumapatak na luha. “Hug me now. _Boyfriend._ ”

“Boyfriend?” Jongin smiles. Gets naman niya. Masarap lang pakinggan.

“Boyfriend.” Kyungsoo repeats na parang tanga and Jongin complied to her requests, pulling her inside of his arms, keeping her close to his heart at niyakap ng mahigpit.”

“A-akin ka na?”

“Iyo lamang.”

_“I don’t know if you noticed. But I fell in love that moment.”_


End file.
